Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {3} & {3} \\ {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{0} & {0}-{3} \\ {3}-{3} & {-1}-{3} \\ {4}-{-2} & {-1}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {-3} \\ {0} & {-4} \\ {6} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$